the cats that wern't
by Brimma
Summary: Something I've always wanted to do but has been done may time before: The Akatsukis as cats living with an OC! My Oc is James and this is his story of living with Acatsukis. I need a beta reader badly. K maybe T later The Akatsuki are cats and they are relaying on James to help them. This will be hard with a langue barrier and a huge culture difference but they are the Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Something Ive wanted to do for a long time: Wite a fanfic about The Akatsuki turned into cats! Yes, I know its been done a lot but I think you will enjoy my version of things.

The Akatsuki and my oc will not be able to understand each other. That is to say The Acatsukis can understand each other but not what James says; the same is true form James understand the Akatsuki.

James lives someville USA, maybe Nowhere Kansa

James was glad to be home, today had been nothing but bullshit and being home he can forget the shitty day he had. James looks at his front porch coming into view and saw something was on his front door step. Maybe todays bullshit had only begun. Was suspected so but hoped not. He got closer and heard something from the box 'Oh God please no.' It was a meow, there is a cat in that box. James was now in front of the box, it was a pretty big box too, so it probably had lots of cats. James knelt down, the box was taped shut on top the handles were the only way to look in. He looked into the handle and couldn't see very well but was confirmed there were many cats in there. Maybe today's bullshit _had_ just begun.

James picked up the box and there was a lot of protest from inside it. James let himself and the box in and set that on the table. He left to get a box opener he came back to the cats growling. He stabed dramatically the box cutter into the top and slashed, he noticed the cats had stopped fighting interested in what was going on. The tape was putting up a fight "Stupid fucking tape." He cursed and riped the box opened to relive nine cats. They were all beautiful, some were strange like no other cat James had ever seen, but James knew his cat experice is not huge. One has a tall, lean body to James it looked like a Siamese but with a fluffy tail and he had never seen a red Siamese before the eyes were purple blue. He reminded himself he knew almost nothing of cats. The cat next to him was smaller than the rest of them, a girl James though, she was gray-blue with copper eyes. He smiled at her, she turned her head away ignoring James. There was a black and white cat with yellow eyes, he was lean and perfectly half black and white, which was intesting to James "That's so cool" The cat next to him is mostly black with orange on his face he had green eyes. There was another pair of cats, James paused to wonder if cats often buddied up. He thought they did. The next pair one is lean with a toned muscular look completely black with a very glossy coat, His eyes were copper so deep in color they looked almost red. A little creepy especially since the cat had a deep scowl on his face. The cat next to him was huge, blue-gray and had pale yellow eyes. The rest were not in pairs a brown cat with dark black stripes with green eyes glared at a short haired white cat with purple- blue eyes. The fur on the white cat was getting bristled with angry, growling low. The tail of the brown cat with swishing angry the eyes narrowed he began to growl. "Stop it! Bad cats!"

They all looked to James with long unbroken stares, very creepy. "What? Stop fighting."

The last cat was yellow-orange with blue eyes he has medium length body coat but the tail has very long, fluffy fur. He would give the orange-faced black cat glares.

"Alright time for names."

* * *

"Were still cats."

"We know. We can see too."

"I hate this."

"Ah oh somebody is here."

A small amount of a face, a human face is looking at them with one dark green eyes their cats eyes require very little light to see the small change as the eye narrowed.

The person, the man said something that none of them unstastood. All are quite even as they are hosted up in their box. They are aware that they are placed on something and they see a blade stab and gut their box open and again the man says something. They watch as he looks at them, they know they are being studied, observed. The man says something when Hidan and Kakazu were fighting. And they wait for what happens next.

"Alright I'll call you Argent that's 'silver' in French, you kinda look like a Persian mix to me." James gave Hidan a single pet witch Hidan resentes and hisses. James ignores him pickes another cat pets the bigest blue cat on the head a few times "You I'll call Azure I think that's Spanish for blue but I could be wrong." James looked to the black cat next to the now Azure and could not think of a name so he moved on. The brown cat with dark black tabby strpies "Your name is Linus becomes I think I'm funny." "Your name is Salem. Your gonna be named Pooki." He pointed to Itachi and Tobi. Tobi came over and 'mewed' and stretched up to James "Oh Pooki you're so sweet. Do you love me?" He picked up Tobi and snuggled him who purer and rubbed his head under James's chin.

"Okay you could easily be my favorite. Your names are Donny and Domino your name is Sunny cause your yellow and your new name is QT am not creative at all..So im hungry lets get diner"

James went to his kitchen got a huge bowl from his cabinet, filled it with water and put it on the floor. He got a plate and opened all the tuna he had and put the plate on the floor. "I gotta get cat food later."

He made himself sandwiches and gave some sandwitch meat to the cats. The meat and tuna was eaten quickly and James watched with intrese the cats behaver. Donny and QT ate together and very neatly. Linus and Argent had a few cats between them, Argent, Azure and Sunny ate quickly and not very carfully. Domino took big bites and chewed many times eating more of the sandwich meat then anyone else. Pookie took sandwich meat in his mouth and away from the others but would return for more tuna. Salem ate the least but did so very carefully and swatted Azure who was eating everything. James was curious the blue cat was much bigger but did nothing, James assumed he had a gentle personality. James wonder why he never had cats before. He smiled as Linus was scoping food closer to him with his paws, hording it for himself. Argent hissed and was atop of Linus. James picked up both cats by their scruffs, trying not to get clawed he carried them off and threw them outside.

James came back to the kitchen to find the cats openly strighing it was creepy all the eyes all the heads turned eyes not blinking. "What? I'll let them in later."

James went back to the fridge and got out chocolate pudding and from the freezer ice cream he scooped a large porchen into a bowl, put the icecream back and took the bowl of ice cream and put and a spoon and to the living room. James ate his desert with gusto but left a little for the cats, only Pookie ate any of the pudding. James went to the front door to let the bad cats back in.

Linus was there, looking pissed and walked passt him without looking at him. that was fine with James if he was ignored, but were is Argent? James scaned his front yard for any evidence of a silver cat. There was not much to look at, far off he could see the rows of corn that his neighboors Mr. and Mrs. Lupenkski grew. Nice people the Lupenskis they would help look for his cat if he asked then to but he would not ask intell nessasiriy. It would not be nessaissry becuse out from nowhere come Argent hissing and yelling. "Maybe you should stay out here alittle longer." James told the angry cat. James led the way back and held the door open for irrate kitty. Argent who was walking in hissed at James, James in turn gently pocked Argent in the ass. It could not have hurt but it did further annouy Argent.

James ignored the oniarer cat, he turned the air conditioner on, closed the windows, blines and locked the doors. He went to his room to change into night clothes, he took his jeans off and replaced them with cotton, blue shorts. James went to get himself water wich he did but before returning to his bedroom he reconted the cats. "Argent, Salme, Azue, QT, Pookie, Sunny, Donny, Domino, Linus, thats nine, they need more water."

James got another bowl and filled it with water and placed it away from the other bowl so as not to crowed. James then thought of something he had not before: what about a litter pan? 'Where are the cats going to...I'll just leave a door open for them." James had no chosies but to hope that his new pets would not run away forever but he had to allow them to come in and out of the house. James propped a chair in front of his back door from the kitchen and went to bed. The cats flowed James into his bedroom, some ran ahead of him which James thought was cute.

James flicked on the light to revile his master bedroom blue, green and white are the dominate colors with a full size bed blue and white bed sheets and bed spread, quilt and comforter. Two walls are blue the other two are white blue and green rug, blue with green zigzags. On the walls were pictures of many things and people none the Akatsuki reconized except the forest wich was oil painting. But the people were mysterious to the all, many gest his family and/or friends.

The bed stand was blue with white handles and a black alarm clock and neon green letters wich read 8:43 pm. to early to go to bed James desisted, so he got a book from the bookshelf on the far wall facing his bed. The bookshelf was less than half his height and green filled with books that are new to him. He made a random select and went to bed with it. cats were already on his bed and under his sheets. James smiled he found this cute and full of kitty charm. Pookie, Sunny and Azure were on the bed and under the sheets are Domino and Donny. QT looked down at all of them from the heights vantage point of on top of the mantal. She looked cute as she survived the land(Bedroom) her copper eyes had softened. Linus was looking comfortable on the wicker chair covered in green felt cushion. Argent was beating the hell out of James's shoes but James did not care. Salem was on the TV the second heist place in his room, he looked relazed and pleased.

James turned his attention to the book he selected Odd Thomas by Dean Koontz and begain reading when 9:00 pm come James felt a little tired but kept reading the book was very interesting. At 9:30 pm James found a receit and put it in the book and then put the book aside on the table. James looked around all the cats were as they were before Argent was asleep next to his shoes on the floor. Everyone was asleep and looking cute. James clicked the light off, put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. James smiled, the book was good he found Odd to be funny and awaited to read more. But his eyes were tired, his body hurt and his headache so it was bed time. James wonder what tomorrow held for him and his new pets. James felt sleep take him quickly he consclessly made no more thoughs.

* * *

So to be clear

Pein Donny

Konan QT

Tobi Pookie

Deidara Sunny

Itachi Salem

Kisame Aruze

Kakuzu Linus

Hidan Argent

Zetsu Domino


	2. Chapter 2

When he thought the man, was truly and deeply asleep Pein as Donny got out from under the covers the padded softly out the door. The Akatsuki followed him and together they went to the living room and transformed into men, and one woman. They had shabby black pants and shirts on and they looked dirty and dishovled.

"Akatsuki meting now." Pein order and them assembled around James tables, Kisame without a word from his leader picked up the table from the kitchen and put it next to the table in the living room. Other members grabbed chairs and arranged them around the tables.

"How many chairs does this kid need?" Kakuzu grumbled

"We don't know that he lives alone." Kisame

"You've seen his bedroom." Itachi said but the way he said no one knew if he thinks James lives alone or not.

"That bed is big enough for two people." Deidara said he put his chair down "Yeah."

"We should find out how many people live here." Konan

"That's what we will do first , search the house, do it quietly. Bring back any important information. I will kill anybody that blows our cover." Pein said every word quietly and glared at everybody there.

"Tobi wants to know if he finds something important do Tobi bring it to Leader or bring leader to it?"

"That's a good question. You bring it me Tobi."

"Yes sir Tobi will do that."

"Everybody will pair up with you usual team, Zetsu you will check outside. "

"**_Understood Leader_**."

"I want ever pair to check out each room. We will check his room when he leaves." Pein said

As if on que they heard James "Ah cats? Where are you guys?"

"Shit." Everyone said all but Tobi the good boy. good boys do not curse.

"what do we do leader?" Kisame whispered quitley

"Tobi will go. Tobi knows what to do."

Tobi transformed into his cat foram and trotted to James's room

"Nobody move or speak." Pein ored in a whisper

For a long moment they sat, turned in the direction Tobi ran off in.

They heard the voice of their unknown host "Oh there you are Pookie. Where are the other cats? Oh you do love me don't Pookie?" The was a pause and a yawn "Good night Pookie."

A moment later Tobi returned and transformed back into a man "He is back to sleep Leader sir." Tobi whipered

"Well done Tobi."

"Pein maybe we should check the house when he leaves for work."

"The time is now our time runs out at 10:30."

The Akatsuki searched the house as quitly as they could and made a few important discovers. Everybody had found something interesting.

"Report, Itachi and Kisame you go first."

"I believe that we are in a world we are not familure with. This person speaks and reads in a laungue that we do not use to.' Itachi put books in English on the table

"I agree. But I found something that we can read, thee seems to be a small infufec on his life." Kisame said and placed Manga in Japanese on the table.

The books and manga were passed around they conclude that the stange books read from right to left.

"very good. Zetsu what did you find?"

"_I found a door that leads to a basement_, **in the underground cellar I found paintings**, **here is one but** _there lots more. This young man is an artist_."

Deidara was vey interested he leaned forward Zetsu passed a painting to his leader and leader put it down on the table. The painting is oil based, it depicts wheat glowing and gowing in a real sunlight and being swayed in a real wind. The sky is blue and steches on foever.

"You will take us to the basement leter Zetsu."

"**Yes, Leader**."

"Hes really good. Yeah." Deidara whispered almost interly to himself. "Did anybody else find the door in the closet? Hmm?"

"Tobi found one. Theres tow sempi."

"Yeah tow one Tobi found on the floor and another is the wall another door, but both are locked."

"Did anybody else find this?" Leader asked.

Everyone gestured 'no' "Show me Deidara and Tobi." Leader oeder in a stelly whiper.

Quitly all the of the Akatsuki ose and approached the closet and quietly Deidara opened the door. inside the closet are coats hanging and on the floor is a bin and spots equipment deflated balls, a baseball bat, football, basketball. Deidara lifted the bin and put it aside Tobi removed the black rug that covered the secret door and puled the brass ring to show to was locked. "Very good work Deidara and Tobi."

"Yay Tobi and Deidara are good boys!" Tobi hugged Deidara.

Deidara was embraced "Let go of me, yeah Tobi your a good boys, let me go."

The Akatsuki grined and this display of affection

"Tobi is a good boy." He let go of his sempai

"Put everything back and shut the door." Pein said gently.

"What time is it?" Konan

"Thee is a clock in the kitchen." Kakuzu

"How is it ten aleady?" Hidan

"Dumb question Hidan."

"Shut up you stupid bastad" Hidan hissed

"Be quite both of you." Pein growled

"He keeps almost waking up, I think we should put everything back and look at the basement." Konan suggests.

"I agree Leader.' Itachi

"Yes, I want everything back exactly as it was." Pein ordered

"Okay Zetsu lead the way."

Zetsu led them out the kitchen door that James had left open for their conveince and lead them to the side of the house. There two cellar doors that opened easily and Zetsu led the way down. Zetsu flicked on the lights and everyone could see. In the center of the room is an easel which is covered. paintings of many different sizes and of many different themes hung on the wall. A large realistic beach seen, a medium forest of redwoods, a living desert at dawn. They are staches of unused canvas and piles of different paints. Tarp coveres the entire floor, in the very coner is a trunk that seems so out of place.

"Not very organized is he?" Kisame

"What's in there Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked pointing to the trunk

"I don't know I didn't open it, there a lot of dust he would know if we opened it." Zetsu said.

Mean while Leader flipped the cover on the main easle. the painting was of a nude girl. The girl lays on red silk bed that takes up most of the portrait perfectly center is the girl who is draping the silk over herself and looks at the viewer with cold blue eyes. her gold hair is fanning all around her she has a lock twirled around a finger. her lips are pail and coyly smiling. The silk barley covers her body at all but she looks perfectly comfortable.

"Oh she's petty." Tobi comments lights

Kisame chuckles at the matter-of fact-ness to Tobi's comment.

"Damn right she is! I wonder if she knows this girl personaily.." Hidan chuckled.

"He probly sells them for money." Kakuzu

Pein turned the painting over and there was a note taped to the back. It was in English which they can not read

James I need you to paint this and I can pay you for it

Attached to the note is the skech the painting is based off of.

"It seems your right Kakuzu. If I had to geuss I would say he is being paied to paint."

"If hes an artist by proffesion he might not leave his house often." Itachi pointed out.

"Can you read the note sir?" Kisame asked.

"No, but this is the drawling he copied the painting after. There are no other drawling winch makes me belive clients send what they want done."

"That makes sense. Yeah. I hope he does have a job that he will leave the house." Deidara

"I want to look in the trunk." Hidan

"Do it carefully"

Hidan touched only the edge of the hinges and lifted the lid. The tuck is divied on the inside, to the right is more sences from nature on the left are portictes. "More panitings. here look." Hidan tossed tow to Pein who chatches them but is not happy Hidan's rudeness and carelessness. One painting Hidan selected was a portiate of a family and a forest during winter. The family was a mother, father, son and daughter. All tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, except the daughter who has hazel. They were matching blue outfits the adults were darker blue than the children, mother and daughter were the same dress as father and son wore the same polo and slakes. The forst was pines and oaks and others with a varity of creatures, the Akatsuki reconized almost all of them. Except for the moose.

"What is that?"

"Ive never seen it befoe."

"Tobi likes that bird the red one." He points to a Cardinal.

"Is that a fox? or a wolf?"

"A fox I think."

They were taking the paintings out and enjoying the details and craft and realalisum when

"Tobi feels funny, Tobi thinks 10:30 is almost here. We should leave he thinks."

"We have been down here awhile."

"Alright everyone put everything back carefully and we leave."

they put all of the paintings back in their pilles and while they did not remember exsactly were everything went they were sure to put fist tow Hidan got out back on top. They shut the trunck and it did not look like it had been touched, James would never know. "Good now we leave." Someone shut the light off and they went back to the main house. They looked around to make sure things were really as they were before James went to bed. "Good everything looks right and its a minute to 10:30 get some sleep and in the moring we try to unlock the secret doors."

At 10:30 the Akatsuki turned back into cats and found places to sleep. They had learned a lot about their new owner and could only hope this one would be able to help them.


	3. Go to work

Everyone awoke to the 6 am alarm, everyone groaned, to early. James smacked the 'off' button and through the sheets off himself and the cats who had joined him in bed. They were not touching him or each other it was strange but very cute. The cats glared at him and he petted them. Some looked more annoyed. "I hate work." James told them. James did his morning routine, and the cats tired to go back to sleep. They heard the shower turn on and most of them could not sleep though that.

"Good morning everyone." Tobi said

He got his usual mutters from everyone.

"Ah I 'm hungry!" Hidan complained.

"He'll fed us soon." Kisame mumbled who was resting but did not have any real hope of sleeping again.

The bathroom door opened and James walks out with a towel around his waist and he pretended not to see the cats who looked at him. He was relived to find no cats in his room. Had there been cats he would have to desited to remove them or dress in front of them. He did not want to make that decision and luckily for him he did not have too. James dressed himself in jeans and white tee shirt he hunted for shoes plain white ones. He got a pair of black slacks and a different white shirt.

"Cats I'm gonna leave soon. Oh shit! I need to get food for..." James went to his kitchen to look at the clock 6:10 damn "Cats" 'shit I'm gonna be late or they go hungry.' "They shouldn't go hungry, that's just mean." But they James rember he had had eat his own breakfast. He cooked extra sausage, bacon, he found bologna in thee fridge. He cut up the lunch meat and the sausage. He gave the cats the same breakfast he had but he felt like that wasn't enough. James had to wonder if he could afford so many cats. James than remembered his neighbors, they had cats they might be willing to give him some cat food. James was right Mrs. Lipinski gave a generous amount of cat food but she tried to talk to James. Mrs. Lipinski is a wonderful person with no sense of urgency or an ability to read others. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Lipinski but I really do have to go, I appreciate the cat food." "Your welcome dear, come by any time." James got back into his car and watch the kind, older woman disappear in his rear window.

He got back home and poured all the cat food into a huge bowl, he checked the water bowls and refilled them. James knew that might still be late but the cats deepened on him, he is obliged to give them what they need. He kept the door propped open for them and he had to go to work.

"Bye Cats see you later!"

The Acatsukis looked at the bowl of cat food and was not impressed, they transformed into the Akatsuki and looked to leader for guidance.

"I'm hungry and I won't eat that shit!" Hidan said

"Were all hungry Hidan." Itachi said voice low and monotone

"We'll I ain't eating the damn cat food, but that's all he left for us!"

"He doesn't know were not cats _we are cat to him_." Deidara then he had to thought "So now what do we do? Un?"

"We do what we must to survive." Pein said

'Not very helpful Pein.' Konan

"If we eat from him fridge won't he notice the missing food?"

"Right so what do we do?"

"We steel a little from every near by home or business till we have enough." Pein declared he was annoyed as if that were obvious.

Kisame and Zetsu were checking things outside "Sir, there only seems to be one house that's close by, other then that there's no one else around."

"Zetsu scott the area, I want to know the location of the second closes building."

"Yes, leader."

"Kisame show me this first house."

"Yes, sir." And Kisame lead Leader and others to the Lipinski house "This is it sir from what I have seen a married couple live there with their cats."

Zetsu emerged to report "Sir, there is a small town miles away in the east. If I had to guess I would say it is 20 miles away."

"So its safe to assume that house is were he got the cat food from."

"This kid lives out in the middle of know where." Kakazu to himself "It doesn't look like any place Ive been. Does anybody know where we are?"

Shock heads was his answer "Damn, in the middle of nowhere and lost, and cats..."

"What do we do now sir?" Itachi

"Nothing." A long, harsh pause "There is nothing we do now, we wait for night and go to the local town."

"Can we go in now as cats?"

Everyone turned to look at Tobi "For once Tobi you had a good idea." Pein said

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi told himself you could hear the smile.

"Alright, everybody get in your usual pairs, do not get caught, stay out of the public eye, find out what you can, dismissed." Leader said

"Yes, sir." His subordinates said and turned back into cats.

It felt good to Pein to give an order, more importantly a mission to his Akatsuki he felt a little like his old self.

He looked at Konan and smiled, went to her and huged her, in a rare display of affection, he took her hand and looked her in her eyes. "Lets go." He said softy not as an order as a sort of pled. It meant "Never leave me."

She smiles to him and gives his hand a little squeeze "Yes, of course." It meant the same as "I love you."

The walked as humans hand-in-hand and at the same time transformed into cats and linked tails as they walked into town.


End file.
